Lost in Oz: Rise of the Dark Wizard
Lost in Oz: Rise of the Dark Wizard is a novel written by Joshua Dudley and published by Lulu Publishing in 2008, and is a continuation of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum,and the sequel to 2007's, Lost in Oz. Plot 'Plot Outline' A new power has risen in the land of Oz, known only as the "Dark Wizard." The Dark Wizard intends to steal Glinda's Great Book of Records, which keeps track of everything that has ever happened in Oz, as well as each event as it currently happens. He plans to use it to set all the most evil plots of destruction into motion at once. Never fear, citizens of Oz! Joshua, Tamara, Tommy and Laura are also searching for the Great Book of Records, to erase the fact that they had ever been in Oz. The only problem is: Joshua is stuck in Mifkets Asylum, so when his prophecy comes calling in Oz, who will pay the price? 'Synopsis' A new power has risen in the land of Oz, known only as the "Dark Wizard." The Dark Wizard intends to steal Glinda's Great Book of Records, which keeps track of everything that has ever happened in Oz, as well as each event as it currently happens. He plans to use it to set all the most evil plots of destruction into motion at once. Picking up where the first novel ended, Joshua Dudley, Tamara Dudley, Tommy Murphy and Laura Coleman decide to get out of their current situation, which is less than appeasing, they decide that they must return to Oz and search for the Great Book of Records, to erase the fact that they had ever been in Oz. The only problem is: Joshua gets stuck in Mifkets Asylum, so when his prophecy comes calling in Oz, who will pay the price? The three others return to Oz, with the young Dorothy Gale by their sides and Joshua stays behind. In the Asylum he undergoes many different routines of psychotherapy and has a run in with Alice Lidell, even finding a mad tea party in the sewers. Wogglebug comes and tells Joshua of the Dark Wizard's war and that his sister and friends are in danger. Joshua must travel back to Oz on his own, only accompanied by Toto. Once Tamara, Tommy, Laura and Dorothy return to Oz they are in awe when they find it in ruins. Exploring the devastation, they meet a clan of pixies and the leader of the tribe, Pina, befriends them. It should also be noted that the twins, Joshua and Tamara, have somehow developed magical powers this time around and frequently use them. Tamara uses them so frequently, in fact, that she becomes hooked on them like a drug. Another prophecy, more battles and a final show down with the Dark Wizard round out the novel. Cover Gallery Book2Cover.jpg Dark Wizard Cover.png External Links *Rise of the Dark Wizard on Lulu *Lost in Oz Official Website *Buy Rise of the Dark Wizard Autographed Copy *Buy Rise of the Dark Wizard Digital Category:Books Category:Lost in Oz Books